El Reviewer Random
|Nacimiento = 22 de diciembre de 1985 ( ) |Nacionalidad = Chilena |Redes sociales = link=http://www.facebook.com/ElReviewerRandom|28px|Página de Facebook link=https://twitter.com/ReviewerRandom|28px|Perfil de Twitter link=https://www.instagram.com/reviewerrandom/|28px|Cuenta de Instagram 28px|link=https://ask.fm/ReviewerRandom|Cuenta de Ask |Clasificación = Reviewer |Suscriptores = +100.000 |Vídeos = +190 |Inicio = 27/11/2011 |Primer vídeo = [OPINION RANDOM - La Teletón (remake)] |Vídeo popular = Rubius: Virtual Hero El Reviewer Random" }} Valentin Fuentealba Peyrau es un realizador de contenidos chileno conocido por su canal "El Reviewer Random", en el que se dedica a realizar reseñas, opiniones y sátiras a la cultura popular y sucesos sociales de relevancia en su país. Canal El primer canal (llamado "Valentin Fuentealba") fue creado el 27 de noviembre de 2011, estrenado en el mismo día su primer vídeo titulado Mi Opinión sobre la Teletón. La característica principal de su trabajo es el uso de ilustraciones realizadas en el programa Paint (incluyendo a su avatar "El Reviewer Random", protagonista de sus videos). Según ha comentado en varias ocasiones, Valentin fue inspirado por el material de Huerfano Producciones, que tenía varios vídeos similares al que él había subido sobre la teletón. A fines de 2011 empezó la creación de reseñas dedicadas en su mayoría a la cultura popular. Durante 2012, fue ganando algo de popularidad gracias a la constancia de su material en aquel tiempo. Ese mismo año, aceptó ser miembro de la agrupación "Poptágono", de la cual decidió salir en el año 2014, y empezó a ser promocionado por la página "Bronies Chile" (que él también promocionaba en sus vídeos). El 27 de marzo de 2013, y con más de 7300 suscriptores, decidió dar por cerrado su canal para abrir uno nuevo: "El Reviewer Random", en el que comenzó a resubir sus antiguos videos remasterizados, y también continuó realizando material nuevo. Durante el 2015, Valentin decidió tomar YouTube como su trabajo principal. Curiosamente, su constancia fue disminuyendo durante los siguientes años debido a que la elaboración de su material requería cada vez más trabajo. Además, la pagina de "Bronies Chile" había cambiado de administrador y este decidió dejar de promocionar el material del Reviewer Random. Todo esto no evitó que el 2 de Abril de 2016, su canal alcanzara los 100 mil suscriptores, metiendose entre los 100 canales con más suscriptores de Chile (lista de la que salió varios meses después). Ese mismo año consiguió varios patrocinios que le permitieron sustentarse durante cierto tiempo, como el de la red social "Amino Apps", que hasta la fecha sigue patrocinando algunos de sus videos. Series de su canal El Reviewer Random (2011-presente) Serie principal del canal en la que realiza reviews muy elaboradas a todo tipo de material. Actualmente cuenta con 43 episodios canónicos, repartidos en cuatro temporadas (la cuarta está en desarrollo hasta el momento). Primera temporada (2011-2012) #Dragon Ball: Plan para Exterminar a los Super Saiyajins (21/12/11) #Kaiji (Parte 1) (Parte 2) (Parte 3) (01/01/12) / [Versión Remake] (21/05/15) #Ivo la Chinchilla (10/01/12) / [Versión Remake] (14/11/14) #Dragon Ball & Dragon Ball Z (Disco Chileno) (12/02/12) #Condorito: El Condorchavo (08/04/12) #The Powerpuff Girls: Feel Me, See Me, Gnomey (27/03/12) #New in Town (08/04/12) #Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock (03/05/12) #Ángel para un final (10/05/12) #Los Pulentos: La Película (24/05/12) #Team Fortress 2 (Parte 1) (Parte 2) (17/06/12) #El Hombre que Calculaba (25/06/12) #Black Jack: Dos Doctores de la Oscuridad (12/07/12) Segunda temporada (2012-2013) #Turtles Forever (15/08/12) #El Chavo: Episodio "Censurado" (07/09/12) #Especial de Halloween 2012 (02/11/12) #Wavin’ Flag (22/11/12) / [Versión Remake] (25/11/14) #My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Parte 1: G1, G2 & G3) (10/02/13) (Parte 2: La G4) (18/02/13) #Video Killed the Radio Star (24/02/13) #Condorito y Don Gato (10/03/13) #Fairly Odd Pet (08/04/13) #Adventure Time: Trilogía del Lich (29/02/13) Tercera Temporada (2013-2015) #Paranoia Agent (19/10/13) #House (Especial de Halloween 2013) (07/11/13) #Renata (27/11/13) #Especial de Aniversario: DBZ Battle of Gods (21/12/13) #Equestria Girls (24/01/14) #31 Minutos, La Película (28/04/14) #Super Kid (01/07/14) #Manos: The Hands of Fate (18/07/14) #One Punch-Man (08/08/14) #Digimon: The Movie (30/08/14) #The Walking Dead (Juego) (Especial de Halloween 2014) (10/11/14) #Frozen (29/01/15) Cuarta Temporada (2015-presente) #Nagraj: Shakoora the Magician (12/04/15) #Mitos y Leyendas: La Nueva Alianza (26/04/15) #Why, Charlie Brown, Why? (03/02/16) #God's Not Dead (29/03/16) #El Rubius: Virtual Hero(9/08/17) #Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light(30/11/17) #Training with Hinako(26/05/18) #Education for Death (14/01/19) Episodios no canónicos #Don't Buy This (22/12/12) #15.000 Dibujos (17/03/13) #Ghost Sweeper Mikami: Gran Batalla del Paraíso (Episodio Especial) (19/05/13) / [Versión Remake] (05/12/14) #Especial: Goku vs Superman (04/07/14) #El Informante: Entrevista a José Piñera(17/03/16) #Club Media Fest Chile 2016 (26/11/16) #Coca Cola Awards 2016 (7/12/16) #Mortal Kombat: The Journey Begins (23/03/15) Opinión Random (2011-presente) #La Teletón (27/11/11)/ [Versión Remake] (14/11/14) / [Bonus Comparativo] (17/11/2014) #El Fútbol Profesional (12/12/11) disponible #Independencia y Nacionalismo (18/09/12) Destruyendo Infancias (2012-presente) #Rocko's Modern Life (07/03/12) #The Powerpuff Girls (16/01/13) #Hey Arnold! (9/01/14) #Johnny Bravo (7/02/14) #Rugrats (26/07/14) #Sailor Moon (14/09/14) #Dexter's Laboratory (12/07/15) #2 Stupid Dogs(19/01/17) Comentario Random (2012-presente) #WCG Chile 2012 (28/08/12) #Stefan vs Kramer (04/09/12) #Predicciones de Kaoru Nakamaru (29/11/12) #ConComics 2012 (17/12/12) #Dexter's Laboratory: Rude Removal (24/01/13) #La Cumbia de Goku (04/05/13) #Dragon Ball Z: Batalla de los Dioses (05/10/13) #Pokemon Origins (30/12/13) #El Ciudadano Kramer (06/01/14) #Teen Titans Go! (13/01/14) #Frozen (17/01/2014) #Grudge Match (21/01/14) #Walking with Dinosaurs (28/01/14) #Uncle Grandpa (13/02/14) #The Powerpuff Girls: Dance Pantsed (16/02/14) #Cosmos: A Spacetime Odyssey (14/03/14) #Wander Over Yonder (08/04/14) #Steven Universe (25/04/14) #Sailor Moon Crystal (20/08/14) #Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014) (09/09/14) #Clarence (29/09/14) #Family Guy: The Simpsons Guy (10/10/14) #31 Minutos: Temporada 4 (03/02/15) #Big Hero 6 (05/02/15) #Birdman (11/02/15) #Fifty Shades of Grey (18/02/15) #Sponge Out of Water (26/02/15) #Mad Max: Fury Road (22/06/15) #Dragon Ball Z: La Resurrección de Freezer (23/06/15) #Jurassic World (03/07/15) #Inside Out (13/07/15) #Over The Garden Wall (20/07/15) #One Punch Man (24/12/15) #The Peanuts Movie (18/02/16) #Deadpool (25/02/16) #Zootopia (29/04/16) #The Powerpuff Girls (2016) (9/06/16) #Ghostbusters (2016) (19/08/16) #Suicide Squad (23/08/16) #The Secret Life of Pets (26/09/16) #Doctor Strange (26/01/17) #The Emoji Movie (2/09/17) #Death Note 2017 (30/09/17) #Hey Arnold! The Jungle Movie (8/12/17) #Condorito La Pelicula (22/12/17) #Coco (12/01/18) #Ready Player One (24/04/18) #Deadpool 2 (19/06/18) #Petit (01/07/18) #El Rubius: Virtual Hero (Serie Animada) (31/10/18) #Kaiji: Chuukan Kanriroku Tonegawa (20/11/18) #Bohemian Rhapsody (05/12/19) #Dragon Ball Super: Broly (18/02/19) #¡Golpea Duro, Hara! (06/03/19) #Spider-Man Into the Spiderverse (12/04/19) Datos Random (2016-Presente) #Peanuts: ¿Por qué ese nombre? (19/02/16) #Ghostbusters: Los "otros" Cazafantasmas (28/06/16) #Popeye: Bluto vs Brutus (26/08/16) #WWE: La Carrera del Gobbledy Gooker (12/11/16) #¿Es Virtual Hero el primer Anime de España? (14/12/17) #Dragon Ball Super: El significado de Migatte no Gokui (28/03/18) #Sailor Moon de Toon Makers: La extraña versión gringa (15/08/18) #Dragon Ball Heroes ¿De qué se trata? (30/08/19) Ranking Random (2013-presente) #Top 5 de los Peores Openings de Dragon Ball (04/02/13) #Top 5 de los Episodios Más Grotescos de Bob Esponja (27/01/14) #Top 10 de los Poderes Más Ridículos de Superman (11/07/14) #Top 10 de Dragon Ball GT (07/05/15) #Top 10 Momentos Más Sin Sentido de la WWE (17/10/16) #10 Cosas que no quieren que sepas sobre Jesús (28/04/19) Explicativo Random (2013-2014) #Bots ¿Qué son? ¿Existen? ¿A quién le importa? (26/08/13) #Copyright en Youtube (Parte 1: Fair Use) (16/10/14) #Copyright en Youtube (Parte 2: Content ID) (27/10/14) Vida Personal Valentin es Ingeniero en prevención de Riesgos. También se dice que practicaba Wrestling (disciplina de la que, hasta hoy, es muy fanático). Trivia *Dentro de la comunidad hispana se ha hecho popular la frase "¿Te gusta el chocolate caliente Condorchavo?", dicha por Valentin durante la review "https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=THxIpbUWAAI&feature=youtu.be%7CCondorito: El Condorchavo ". **Youtubers como Catdanny100 o Nacho Brave han hecho referencia a este meme en sus respectivos canales. **A pesar de la popularidad que su canal ha ganado gracias a este meme, Valentin no se siente muy a gusto con su uso tan repetido. Aún así, siempre se muestra agradecido hacia los tributos relacionados a la frase, como animaciones o fanarts. *La review de "Ghost Sweeper Mikami: Gran Batalla del Paraíso" fue realizada en vivo durante el evento "Popfest" (Valentin colocaba las imagenes en pantalla mientras realizaba la reseña). Actualmente no existen grabaciones de ese momento del evento, pero tras el lanzamiento del remake Valentin lanzó el video con el que introdujo su participación. *Debido al cambio de canal que Valentin realizó durante el 2013, los problemas con el copyright y el cierre de Blip.tv (donde subió varios videos exclusivos para Poptagono), muchos de sus videos originales se consideran perdidos. **Los videos "Dragon Ball: Plan para Exterminar a los Super Saiyajins", "Video Killed the Radio Star", los comentarios de "Predicciones de Kaoru Nakamaru", "ConComics 2012" y "La Cumbia de Goku", y los dos videos de la sección "Random Responde" ("Dragon Ball Kai" y "The Simpsons: The Movie") no han podido ser localizados y hasta la fecha Valentin no los ha resubido, ni ha realizado algun tipo de remake. **Las versiones originales de "Kaiji", "Ivo la Chinchilla", "Team Fortress 2", las opiniones de "La Teleton" y "El Futbol Profesional", y el comentario de "WCG Chile 2012" estan en oculto en el canal original de Valentin, por lo que es posible acceder a ellas si se tienen los links a esos videos. **Las reseñas de "Dragon Ball & Dragon Ball Z (Disco Chileno)" y "Team Fortress 2" han sido resubidas por otros usuarios a YouTube, siendo la forma más sencilla de acceder a ellas en la actualidad. *La reseña "Dragon Ball & Dragon Ball Z (Disco Chileno)" es la unica que ha sido subida por Valentin a través de Dailymotion. *La reseña de "15.000 Dibujos" originalmente era parte del listado oficial de episodios de "El Reviewer Random", pero Valentin decidio retirarlo de esa lista debido a que lo considera incompleto. *El 30 de Septiembre de 2016 Valentin fue entrevistado por Eduardo Castillo para el programa "En Directo" . La entrevista se transmitió tanto por el canal de YouTube, la pagina oficial y el Facebook de CNN Chile, marcando la primera vez que Valentin fue entrevistado para un medio televisivo. *El 8 de julio del 2019, Valentín publicó una nueva actualización de la lista de episodios de El Reviewer Random. La misma presenta una serie de cambios en relación a la utilizada en los últimos años. **Por razones desconocidas hasta la fecha, la reseña de Don't Buy This no se encuentra disponible en el canal, y tampoco ha sido citada en la actualización. **Las dos partes de la reseña a My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic son consideradas como un único episodio. **"Especial Goku vs. Superman" ya no es parte de la lista de episodios oficial. **Debido a una serie de conflictos personales entre Valentin y John Miranda (Huerfano Producciones), el video "Mortal Kombat: The Journey Begins" no tendrá la continuación anticipada en el final del mismo. Por estas razones, Valentín optó por descartar la reseña de la lista de episodios oficial. ***Valentin comentó que, originalmente, la continuación habría sido una reseña a la webserie "Mortal Kombat: Federation of Martial Arts". Hasta el momento, dicho video permanece cancelado. Categoría:Youtuber Categoría:Nacidos en 1985 Categoría:Hombre Categoría:Youtubers de Chile Categoría:Política Categoría:Reviewer Categoría:Crítico